Comment se débarrasser d'un harceleur (version Serpentard)
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU - Lily Evans en a plus qu'assez d'être constamment harcelée par James Potter et ne supporte plus les Maraudeurs en général. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur son meilleur ami, Severus Snape qui lui propose un plan… très Serpentard pour résoudre ses problèmes.


**Titre :** Comment se débarrasser d'un harceleur (version Serpentard)

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : K**

**Genre :** Amitié / Humour

**Pairing :** Lily Evans / Severus Snape (amitié)

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient (sinon je serai riche à millions). Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de la grande J.K. Rowling.

**Résumé :** AU - Lily Evans en a plus qu'assez d'être constamment harcelée par James Potter et ne supporte plus les Maraudeurs en général. Heureusement, elle peut compter sur son meilleur ami, Severus Snape qui lui propose un plan… très Serpentard pour résoudre ses problèmes.

* * *

Comment se débarrasser d'un harceleur (version Serpentard)

Severus Rogue, élève de Cinquième Année à Serpentard, était en train de lire un article très intéressant sur les (surprenantes) propriétés du sirop d'érable dans le dernier numéro de la _Revue du Potioniste_ dans son coin préféré de la bibliothèque de Poudlard quand sa meilleure (et seule véritable) amie Lily Evans se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur la table en maugréant :

- Je ne supporte plus ce crétin !

- Qu'est-ce que ton harceleur préféré a encore fait ?

- Cet abruti a commencé hier soir sa campagne pour que j'accepte de l'accompagner au prochain week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

- Il commence tard cette année, d'habitude il te demande de l'accompagner à la première sortie dans le train et on est quoi, le deuxième jour ? La flamme de son amour éternel s'éteint ? la taquina Severus.

- J'aimerai. J'étais surtout arrivée à éviter une conversation avec lui jusque là.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu portais cet adorable foulard qui cachait tes cheveux et ces énormes lunettes de soleil dans le train et qu'on a du s'assoir au bout.

- Tu es vraiment hilarant aujourd'hui. C'est ma fête ou quoi ? Bref, je venais de finir mes corrections de dernières minutes de mon devoir d'été de Métamorphoses…

- Celui que tu as fini il y a un mois et que tu n'arrêtes pas de retoucher alors qu'il fait déjà le double de parchemin qu'exigé ?

- Oui, je voulais vérifier des informations dans un des livres de… Bref, j'étais dans la salle commune à m'occuper de mes devoirs quand Abruti Numéro 1 débarque avec son Siamois, Simplet et le Lion Peureux.

- Ah, le bonheur d'être à Gryffondor, Dorothy…

- Sev, dit Lily d'une voix inquiétante (ou du moins elle l'espérait). Bref, Potter et Black décident de me faire bénéficier d'un de leurs tours qui est un euphémisme pour leurs enfantillages et mettent le feu à mon devoir ! Et ensuite, l'autre crétin a le culot de me demander de sortir avec lui en me disant comme quoi il sait que je suis folle de lui et que je lui résiste pour jouer les difficiles ! J'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai été à deux doigts de leur lancer des Sortilèges Impardonnables mais comme ils ne valent pas la peine que je finisse mes jours à Azkaban, j'ai préféré aller me coucher. J'ai essayé de réécrire mon devoir mais j'étais tellement en colère que je ne suis arrivée à rien.

Severus se baissa alors pour fouiller dans son sac et posa un parchemin à côté de Lily qui lui demanda d'un ton las :

- C'est quoi ?

- Une copie de ton devoir de Métamorphoses que j'ai faite la semaine dernière au cas où tu le modifierais tellement qu'il serait illisible.

La jeune fille rousse se redressa aussitôt et regarda le parchemin. Il s'agissait bien de son devoir. Elle se jeta spontanément au cou de son ami.

- Tu me sauves la vie, Sev. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

Sev rougit et eut un petit de sourire, puis s'éclaircit la gorge pour cacher sa gêne.

- Tu devrais faire comme moi et toujours faire une ou plusieurs copies de tes devoirs. Je ne sais pas combien de fois les Maraudeurs ont saboté mon travail.

- J'en ai vraiment plus qu'assez de ces idiots. Nous avons les BUSES cette année et je voudrai pouvoir travailler en paix, sans avoir à supporter Potter et son harcèlement sans parler de ces gamins de Maraudeurs en général et de leurs tours minables. Oh comme je voudrai me débarrasser définitivement de Potter Super Glu et de ses crétins d'amis…

Severus réfléchit quelques instants, puis soudain un sourire, légèrement inquiétant, éclaira son visage.

- J'ai une très méchante idée qui pourrait régler ces deux problèmes mais ça va demander un gros effort de ta part, quelques talents de comédienne et certains sacrifices.

- Tu m'intrigue là. Franchement, je suis prête à sacrifier une des bestioles de Hagrid ou un de mes reins aux forces des Ténèbres si ça me libère des Maraudeurs !

Severus commença alors à lui parler à l'oreille

- Quoi ! T'es dingue ! ... Hum, tu as raison ça peut le faire.

Le visage de Lily se fendit alors d'un rictus, très semblable à celui qu'arborait son meilleur ami. Comme quoi c'est utile que son meilleur ami soit un Serpentard, songea la jeune Gryffondor…

* * *

Au cours des semaines qui suivirent, Lily et Sev mirent au point un plan d'attaque tout en maintenant leur excellence scolaire et en ajustant leur planning de révision pour les BUSES qui n'arriveraient que trop vite à leur goût. Puis arriva le moment de passer à l'action. Ainsi, quelques jours avant la première sortie au Pré-au-Lard, Lily se pomponna et se dirigea droit vers la table où étaient assemblés les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Potter la remarqua aussitôt et repoussa ses cheveux, sans doute pour la centième fois de la journée, en arborant un sourire vain. Merlin qu'il était prétentieux (et malheureusement obtus) pensa Lily en retenant un soupir exaspéré.

- Evans ! Tu viens me dire que tu as changé d'avis pour le Pré-au-Lard !

Lily l'ignora et se tourna vers Black et se mit à faire tourner une mèche de ses cheveux roux avec un doigt

- Black, je me demandais, tu vas avec quelqu'un au Pré-au-Lard ?

Les quatre garçons parurent abasourdis par la question de leur camarade. Lily sourit intérieurement, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Potter, Black et Pettigrew restaient sans voix…

- Alors ?

- Euh non, je n'ai rien de prévu

- Tu veux bien venir avec moi alors.

- Tu devrais plutôt demander ça à James…

La jeune Gryffondor se pencha alors et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix qu'elle espérait sensuelle :

- Mais ce n'est pas James qui m'intéresse…

Black ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, visiblement à court de réparties pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

Faisant preuve d'autant d'obstination que James « l'abruti » Potter, Lily harcela littéralement Sirius Black durant la semaine qui suivit, lui lançant œillades enflammées et clins d'œil. Elle lui envoya plusieurs poèmes enflammés (et très mauvais) qu'elle avait écrit avec l'aide de Sev et où elle lui jurait son amour éternel. A chaque fois qu'il parlait avec ou même faisait un simple signe de tête en direction d'un membre du sexe opposé, y compris McGonagall, la jeune fille explosait dans une terrifiante crise de jalousie. Elle fit passer le mot que Sirius Black était désormais pris auprès de toutes les filles de Poudlard et promit le pire à celles qui marcheraient sur ses plates bandes, ruinant toute chance de rendez-vous du Casanova de Gryffondor.

La situation devint rapidement insupportable pour Sirius Black. Où qu'il aille, Lily Evans était là, à croire qu'elle possédait sa propre carte du Maraudeur. Sirius comprenait à présent combien la « cour » de James avait été pénible pour Evans. Lui ne supportait plus cette situation au bout d'une semaine alors qu'elle la subissait depuis quatre ans ! Le pire était que James lui faisait la gueule, persuadé qu'il avait fait quelque chose derrière son dos pour provoquer cette réaction.

Après plusieurs refus de la part de Sirius, Lily accepta finalement d'accompagner James Potter au Pré-au-Lard, au grand soulagement de tous les Maraudeurs, à l'exception de Lunard qui trouvait qu'elle avait laissé tomber un peu trop facilement. Vu l'étendu de son harcèlement, Patmol ne trouvait pas qu'elle avait lâché l'affaire facilement, merci beaucoup et pria tous les divinités qu'il connaissait (et quelques unes qu'il ne connaissait pas au cas où) pour que Cornedrue arrive à ses fins. Si Evans acceptait d'être sa copine, Sirius serait débarrassé de son boulet et il retrouverait son meilleur ami. Malheureusement, James rentra du Pré-au-Lard frustré et furieux : Evans avait passé la journée à lui parler de Sirius et à lui demander quelle était la couleur préférée de celui-ci, son genre de filles, …

* * *

Le visage de Lily Evans se fendit d'un grand sourire en se rendant à son cours d'Arithmancie et elle résista à l'envie de sautiller jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Cela faisait deux (merveilleuses) semaines que les Maraudeurs ne lui avaient pas adressé la parole. Pour être franche, ils la fuyaient même comme la peste. Elle avait en effet mis un clou final à son rôle en proclamant en pleurant à chaudes larmes (un de ses talents cachés étant la capacité à pleurer sur commande, il lui suffisait de penser à quelque chose de triste comme des chiots morts) qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être la cause d'une fracture dans la belle amitié entre les Maraudeurs et qu'elle préférait renoncer pour l'instant à Sirius tout en affirmant qu'elle lui garderait toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur car il avait été son premier grand amour et qu'elle espérait qu'ils pourraient être ensemble un jour. Vraiment, si elle n'avait pas été une aussi brillante sorcière, Lily aurait opté pour une carrière de tragédienne !

A présent qu'elle était débarrassée des Maraudeurs, Lily put se concentrer sur ses études et ses révisions. Il lui suffirait de se comporter en névrosée de temps en temps devant les quatre Gryffondors pour qu'ils continuent à l'éviter. Le meilleur était que leur belle amitié s'était refroidie et qu'ils avaient moins le cœur à faire les idiots. Mais en s'asseyant à côté de Severus, elle songea qu'elle avait pris goût au fait d'utiliser son Serpentard intérieur pour arriver à ses fins et commença à fomenter un plan pour faire réaliser à un certain Serdaigle en robes aux couleurs de Serpentard qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre… Elle regarda son meilleur ami du coin de l'œil et avec un sourire mutin, Lily songea que Severus ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

* * *

Merci de laisser des reviews ^^


End file.
